geocentricfandomcom-20200214-history
Is Flat Earth a Parallel Case?
Let us recall why we know the Earth is neither completely flat nor a just part of a globe, in shape close to what round earth globes portray as polar caps. *ships show with mast first when going in and with mast last when going out, this also when seen from heights : excludes complete flatness of the flattest thing there is, but not a "polar cap shaped" or "chapati pan shaped" earth; *clouds go below horizon : same observation, it is really the same proof with a different confirmation; *Sun at noon in June 25 hits Assuan from straight above but Alexandria from an angle : this also proves Earth is bent, specifically in the North - South direction, but even so Earth could be polar cap shaped. *Just as Moon hides the Sun from Earth at Solar Eclipses, so also the Earth shades off sunlight from Moon during Lunar Eclipses, but we see the shadow of the Earth as round, and a flat disc or a polar cap would throw a shadow shaped as a very flattened circle. True enough, but only if you identify the shadow as that of the Earth. Hindoos with Flat Earth cosmology ascribe all eclipses to a planet called Rahu - which is only observed when it makes eclipses. This is improbable, but not impossible, since Rahu could be hidden below the ultimate horizon, below the rim, if Earth were flat. *Magellan has confirmed, with more correct facts, the proof Aristotle found decisive. "Beyond Ganges you see Gibraltar/Pillars of Hercules". Between Aristotle and Magellan, one already knew that Alexander (who had never seen Pillars of Hercules/Straights of Gibraltar) was wrong about identifying what he saw beyond Ganges as Pillars of Hercules, but one considered the other proofs a somewhat probable proof. Columbus did not confirm it, as he would have if he had come to India, when Panama Isthmus was found one knew this confirmation had failed too, but in return there was the successful voyage of Magellan each part of which has been repeated several thousand times over and the whole of which has been repeated too, or rather parallelled on other latitudes. Or even both. The two heliocentric claims, daily rotation and annual orbit of Earth have not been confirmed in the Magellan fashion. Nearest to confirming the one is seeing Earth rotate from space - but that could be because wherever one, namely daily rotation, is seeing Earth from is moving around Earth, with the universe. Nearest to confirming the other, namely annual orbit, is space missions getting out. However, they may be spiralling westward with space, and their finding the way may be due to a Tychonian cosmology which has similar distances and angles between Earth and any given planet as the Heliocentric model - but with Earth remaining in the immobile centre. Now, I said Magellan and Elcano's feat had been repeated, this is true: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circumnavigation Category:Supposed probs with Geo Category:Supposed Problems with Geocentrism